


Hold Me, Squeeze Me

by speedgriffon



Series: It's Just a Flesh Wound | Rosie Sheridan Fics [15]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Healthy Relationships, Lone Wanderer is Still a Virgin, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: It's date night in Rivet City and Butch can't keep his hands off Rosie. She'd be fine with this, if only if he'd wait until they were in the privacy of her hotel room.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: It's Just a Flesh Wound | Rosie Sheridan Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710277
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Hold Me, Squeeze Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss me up against the wall & It’s okay to leave a bruise
> 
> Note: Since I haven't written Butch and Rosie's 'first time', I'm finding ways to write around that while still fulfilling the sexy-time prompts I've been receiving for them. I'll get to their official bone-time soon, I promise. ;)

“How’d I get so lucky?”

Butch leaned against the bar counter, elbow propped up with his palm supporting his chin as he gazed at Rosie beside him. She hadn’t heard him over the other patrons in the Muddy Rudder—maybe a bad idea on his part for date night, but their options were limited in Rivet City. As long as he could show his best gal a good time. Judging by the smile on her face as she watched two drunks badly dance along to some song playing from the jukebox, he had done alright. His question was rhetorical anyways, not that he needed an actual answer to why she continued to go out with him, he was just grateful that she _did_. When she realized he was staring at her, she nearly spilt the Nuka-Cola she had been drinking, fumbling to place the bottle down on the countertop.

“What?” she asked, clearly embarrassed as she wiped the droplets of soda from her chin.

He reached out, brushing his knuckles against her cheek in a soft swipe. “You’re too damn cute, ya’ know that?”

Even though they’d been _boyfriend-girlfriend_ for a few months—a term he’d never tire of calling her—it was still so easy to make Rosie flustered with his actions and flattery. While she was ashamed of her shyness, Butch found it endearing, giving her cheek a playful pinch when she blushed.

“ _Don’t_!” she scolded, laughing as she batted his hand away.

Belle Bonny made a short, disgusted sound from behind the counter as she regarded the two. Rosie covered her mouth to suppress her giggle while Butch leaned on the edge of his barstool to wrap his jacketed arm around her shoulder. Ensuring the owner was leering at them, he placed a purposefully sloppy kiss to Rosie’s temple, reveling in her laughter as he pressed another to her cheek. 

“Alright you two _lovebirds_ ,” Belle announced in a disgruntled tone. “Since you can’t keep your hands off each other, and aren’t paying for more drinks, I’m kicking you out.”

“Hear that, Stitches?” he asked against the shell of her ear, noting the way Rosie stiffened against his embrace. “Should we blow this joint?”

“O—okay,” she answered, sheepishly.

Butch grinned and gave a light peck to her earlobe before withdrawing, catching the way she touched at where he kissed. He stood, tossing back the remainder of his beer in a quick guzzle before digging out a few loose caps from his jeans to toss on the bar counter. Rosie followed suit, taking a more civilized sip from her bottle of Nuka-Cola. As they departed he grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers, and swung their arms in a low arc until he saw her amused expression returning—anything to get her to smile. 

They had barely made it five steps into the stairwell before he rooted his boots to one spot, yanking back on Rosie’s hand when she blindly continued. When she spun around he pulled her closer, dropping her hand so he could snake his arm around her slim waist, moving his other hand up to cup the angle of her chin. He paused long enough to see the flicker of surprise in her bright blue eyes and hear her tiny excited gasp, the same one still breathed when she realized he was about to kiss her. Butch had heard about ‘the honeymoon phase’—a description that always creeped him out, until he started dating Rosie—he hoped she never got tired of him. 

Butch finally closed the gap, softly pressing his lips against hers. She smiled into the initial kiss, resting her hands against his shoulders as he tightened his hold around her waist, closing the distance between them. Just as he ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip she pulled the slightest bit away, glancing at their surroundings with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

“Butch, this isn’t the most private place in Rivet City,” she said quickly, readjusting her glasses.

With a shrug, he followed her eyeline up the flight of stairs where people could be heard walking along the upper decks. He refocused his attention on her, running his hand along the length of her spine before following the slight curve of her waist to give her hip a gentle squeeze. Rosie snapped her gaze back to him, a quiet shuddering breath falling from her lips.

“Ya’ heard Belle,” he responded, tangling his fingers through her dark hair as he shifted his hand to hold the back of her neck, gently pulling her back to him. “I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Just how much did you drink tonight?” she snickered against his mouth, not quite resisting, but not allowing him to kiss her in earnest like he wanted to.

“Didn’t you see me have the one beer? You know it takes way more than that to get me under the table,” Butch shook his head, darting his eyes across her face. “Maybe I’m just drunk on you.”

He swiftly swallowed up the little _oh_ she exhaled, spurred on by her hooded eyes filled with a dreamy, needy gaze. This time she welcomed his greedy kiss, humming her approval as their tongues molded together. Just as he nudged her backwards towards the nearest wall, a low whistle echoed through the hall, prompting Rosie to peel herself away with a startled gasp. Butch could only laugh as he watched a Muddy Rudder patron stumble past them, tucking her against his chest as she covered her face with both hands to hide her embarrassment.

“Get a room!” the drunkard hollered.

“Thanks for the advice, pal!” Butch replied, waving as the man disappeared through the bar entrance.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Rosie mumbled, turning out of his embrace. There were smudges on her glasses when she barely peeked at him through her fingers. “You’re unbearable!” 

He knew she didn’t mean it, chuckling at her as he grabbed one of her hands and stepped away. “You love it.”

Well—he’d never used _that_ word out loud with her before. If he had, he didn’t remember, and it certainly hadn’t been while they were together. A tightness formed in his chest, a nervous flutter in his stomach as he watched the realization cross over her features. Rosie didn’t say anything as she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at him with a bashful smile. Taking that as a good sign, he released the breath he’d been holding and tugged on her arm, leading them hand-in-hand up the stairwell towards the hotel.

They walked in comfortable silence, exchanging hand squeezes that hardly translated to a secret language or Morse code. But she was beaming, and Butch couldn’t get enough of the way she looked walking beside him, nervously fiddling with the buttons of her dress like she didn’t know how her innocent actions were affecting him. Vera Weatherly gave them a passing glance from over her book as they walked by, silently watching them as Rosie unlocked the bulkhead door to her rented room. The woman was a gossip and liked to report on the goings-on of her guests and had given her strong opinion that Butch should be staying in the common rooms instead of bunking with Rosie.

_“That boy shouldn’t share your bed until you are wed as man and wife!_ ” –Though, Rosie offered enough caps and pleasantries to quiet the hotel owner’s concerns.

As soon as the bulkhead door was secured behind them and they were alone at last, Butch wasn’t quick to let his best gal slip out of his grasp. “Where ’ya goin?”

“To bed?” she replied innocently, tilting her head to the side. He groaned in disbelief at her naivety, shaking his head as he rested his hands along her waist, leading her backwards until her shoulders were flush with the cold metal of the wall.

“How ‘bout here instead?” he asked, looming close to her face, brushing his nose against hers.

Now that they had their privacy, there was a glimmer of excitement that danced in her eyes as she looked at him, the initial shock melting into delight. With a little nod she tilted her chin up to meet his lips, and very quickly they fell back into the rhythm they had found in the stairwell, the kiss growing more fervent as the seconds passed. He broke away from her mouth to kiss a trail down her jawline to her neck, focusing on a sensitive patch of skin below her ear. Rosie hooked an arm around his shoulder, moaning as she threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping his head planted where it was.

He grinned, gently nibbling against her skin so there’d be the smallest of marks—he’d know what to look for. “You like that?”

“Hmm—mm,” was her only reply, her other hand fisting into the front of his leather jacket.

Butch angled his head to follow the cut of her dress, kissing along her collarbone and chest until he reached pale pink fabric, repeating the action up the other side until he was hovering over her mouth again. He wiggled his fingers where they rested on her waistline, daring to press his hips close enough so she could get a hint of his arousal. After another lingering kiss he tilted his head back, gesturing towards the bed. 

“What about now?”

To his surprise, Rosie gave a little shake of her head and yanked on his jacket lapels straight into another searing kiss. “Right here.”

It was all she said, breathless and quiet before kissing him again. Butch got caught up in the moment, pushing her harder against the wall in an effort to press the length of his body as close as possible to hers. The echo of her back hitting the metal made him falter, and he broke away with a hiss.

“Are you okay?” he hurriedly asked, second-guessing his amorous decision to pin her against the wall in the first place. With the bolts and rivets that stuck out in various spots, if he pressed too hard, she was bound to have marks and bruises. 

“Yeah,” Rosie answered with a reassuring nod. “It’s fine.”

Butch hesitated until she tugged on him again, one arm snaking around his waist to wedge him against her body. He took the hint, smirking against her mouth as he slid his hand down over the curve of her ass, giving it a light squeeze before pulling on the back of her thigh. Rosie understood his subtle suggestion and hooked her knee around his hip, her grip on him tightening as she balanced herself on one foot. He held her leg against him, moving his other hand so he could tickle at where her dress had ridden up, picking at the hemline inch-by-inch to expose more skin. 

He flicked his eyes back to hers and could see the anticipation written in her expression. “’Ya want me to touch you, Rosie baby?”

She nodded, tongue poking out to nervously lick at her lips. “Yes, _please_.”

Butch kissed her again, hungrily, and with a groan rumbling in his throat. She was shy and didn’t always say much—but she knew what she wanted—a small confidence that drove him wild. His hand on her thigh scooted higher, dragging her pink-colored dress with it until it was bunched at her waist, exposing her panties. He was so distracted by her sweet lips molded against his own that he didn’t move again for a moment, until she lightly tapped him on the elbow. Okay, so maybe her confidence was blossoming more than he realized, but that only made him more turned on.

Rosie caught her breath as he kissed away from her lips, moving his hand closer to her heat in time as he nuzzled her neck. He dragged one finger across her clothed sex, sharply inhaling at the moisture gathered along the soft fabric. She was whimpering already, head craning to the side to give him greater access to the column of her throat. Butch multitasked, wrapping his lips around her pulse-point while pressing his fingers harder, circling across the sensitive nub, earning him a moan. Finally, he pulled at the band of her underwear so he could hook his hand inside, echoing her moan against her neck at the warmth he felt. He copied his earlier pattern, swiping his middle finger along her seam to her clit where he rubbed before moving back to tease at her entrance— _God damn_ —she was dripping with arousal, making it easy to slide two fingers inside her heat.

“ _Butch_ ,” she sighed his name, and he rolled his hips involuntarily, grinding his stiffening erection against her.

Despite the fact he felt uncomfortable, strained behind his jeans, this wasn’t about him right now. He adjusted his hand, making it easier to thrust his fingers in and out while his thumb pressed not-so delicate patterns against her clit. Rosie clung to him, crying out as he continued in a steady pace, all the while forming different shapes with his tongue and teeth along her neckline. Her sounds made it impossible not to rock his hips against her, but all he wanted was for _her_ to come—he’d figure himself out later. But amidst his movements, he suddenly felt her small hand between them, fingers blindly pulling at the button of his jeans.

“ _More_ ,” she breathed, rolling her head to meet his slightly baffled gaze as he slowed.

Was she asking for…? Butch tried not to overreact, focusing on continuing his ministrations so her pleasure wouldn’t wane. They’d been fooling around _a lot_ , but that didn’t mean he wanted their first time to be fucking her against the hard metal wall of her hotel room—Rosie deserved something much more romantic and softer than that. Plus, the protection he’d brought from the vault was still tucked away in his pack on the opposite side of the room—his options were limited if they weren’t going to move from their current spot.

Rosie’s hand continued to move between them, popping open the button and pressing down the zipper before pushing at the waistband so his pants were hanging off his hips. Just as her fingers curled around the tenting in his boxers, Butch made his move. He withdrew his fingers from her heat, and she let out a low whine at the loss, flashing him a confused and desperate look when he set her leg back down—it would be temporary. Swiftly, he reached down to the edge of her dress, yanking it up and over her head, tossing the fabric to the side. It wasn’t until he met her eyes that he realized her glasses had gone with, but she only giggled. He captured the humor with another ravenous kiss, pushing his jeans down until they pooled around his ankles. In one fell swoop, he picked Rosie up, hands gripping her thighs and lower back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her against the hotel wall and almost immediately the new position garnered the reaction he wanted.

“Oh— _oh_ ,” she groaned, breaking away from their kiss to toss her head back, eyes tightly shut.

Butch clenched his teeth as he circled his hips against hers, his clothed erection pressing right against the junction of her thighs—he could feel the dampness from his earlier work, and it made him shudder. “You said more,” he teased, nipping at her exposed throat. “How’s _more_ treatin’ ‘ya?”

Rosie moaned, ankles pressing against his back—he wished he wasn’t overdressed, still wearing his Tunnel Snakes jacket and shirt. It would be amazing to feel more of her pressed against his naked skin. “More is good,” she sighed. “More is _great_.”

He continued, rolling his hips backwards and forwards in a steady rhythm so his stiffened cock stroked against her most sensitive parts. She was kissing at his face now, mumbling incoherently as she marked his neck with a tiny bruise, arms squeezing tightly around his shoulders. All that told him was that he was doing something right, the way she was writhing against him as if she couldn’t get close enough. Butch cursed himself for ever thinking he couldn’t get off this way, finding that he was a lot closer than he wanted to be. The friction was agonizing but delightful. Sure, he wanted nothing more than to actually be _inside_ of her, but there was something gratifying about the build-up—maybe he wasn’t in a rush to get to the _main event_ if the pre-games were this exhilarating.

Her legs trembled around him and he _knew_. He grinded his hips hard, speeding up as she yelped, blue eyes blown wide in ecstasy. Butch kissed her as he felt his own orgasm peak, sliding his lips over her mouth and kissing her like a starved man who had found the garden of Eden. He pinned her to the wall with one last snap of his hips, grunting as he came inside his boxers. They stayed like that for a stretch of minutes, riding out their pleasure while still embraced in a slow kiss.

The exhaustion hit him suddenly and his knees nearly buckled while he was still holding her in his arms. Rosie noticed, pulling away with a soft laugh and carefully lowered herself to the ground, but remained close. Despite it all, every inch of visible skin was covered in a soft blush as she stared at him, her bottom lip tucked nervously between her teeth. _Too damn cute_ —he recalled, leaning in to steal another quick, chaste kiss.

“How does the bed sound now?” he asked, breathless and dazed. Butch knew the grin he offered was somewhere between delirious and lovestruck, but he didn’t care.

Rosie laughed—the most beautiful sound—letting out a blissful sigh as she hugged him close. “You’ll have to carry me,” she kissed the corner of his mouth. “I can’t feel my legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> *I imply that Butch has told Rosie he loves her before in this fic, but doesn't remember. Which is going to come up at a later time. 👀👀👀👀
> 
> say hello over on tumblr @ eeveevie
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
